


листопад

by mikas_pub



Series: oneshots [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas_pub/pseuds/mikas_pub
Summary: один осенний день. один телефонный звонок. один кленовый лист.
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Series: oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864324





	листопад

**Author's Note:**

> попробовали написать что-то на русском после больше года перерыва! надеемся, что из текста это не будет настолько заметно. работа будет переведена на английский язык в кратчайший срок.

_Время от времени всем нам непременно следует остановиться посреди загруженного дня, отстраниться от материальных забот хотя бы на пять минут, и уделить внимание разноцветным листьям, что бесшумно опускаются на землю с усталых веток деревьев в середине осени._

Тсукишима и Хачименроппи идут одинаково спокойным и размеренным шагом: блондин, как всегда, вцепившись в ремень своей неизменно белой почтальонской сумки, перекинутой через плечо; а брюнет - натянув капюшон до самого носа и запустив руки глубоко в карманы куртки.

Тсукишима направляется в лесопарк, что находился за городской чертой и поэтому всегда пустующий.

Хачименроппи уходит в глубины центра города, забитые и занятые настолько, что люди не заметили бы и Эйфелеву башню, вырасти та из-под земли у всех на глазах.

Тсукишима пробирается глубже и глубже в лес по тонкой, практически незаметной в буйстве флоры тропинке, которую он прокладывал вметсе с Роппи каждый раз, когда они приходили сюда вместе. Достигнув, наконец, конца тропинки (она обрывалась посреди небольшой полянки, скрытой от чужих глаз густым занавесом из деревьев - именно поэтому они часто коротали здесь ранние осенние деньки, наслаждаясь бабьим летом в своем маленьком, огороженном от всего мира лесочке), Тсукишима вспоминает, что его телефон все еще находится на линии с телефоном Хачименроппи. Он осторожно вынимает мобильник из сумки и бережно прикладывает его к уху. С другой стороны слышен отдаленный шум большого города, приглушенный карманом куртки Орихары.

**“Привет. Ты уже дошел?”**

Хачименроппи пробивается сквозь толпу, расталкивая прохожих локтями. Его путь лежит к небоскребу, возвышающемся в самом сердце города. Он вспоминает, как часто Тсуки теряется в этом районе, когда они вместе убивают время, слоняясь по городу. Зайдя внутрь самого высокого здания страны, Хачименроппи ждет лифт, который бы бесшумно взнес его на самый верхний этаж за считанные мгновения. Пока он взбирался на крышу, из его кармана зазвучал тихий голос Хейваджимы. Роппи берет телефон в руки, усаживаясь на край крыши и бесстрашно свесив ноги с нее. Город мельтешил под его ботинками, как рой усердных муравьев, окутанный гулом и шумом и светом, всего было так много и так излишне, что Роппи мог чувствовать себя комфортно в своих наблюдениях за людьми только в таком положении - возвышенном над всеми.

**“Да.”**

**“Большой клен посреди нашей поляны окрасился в очень яркий красно-оранжевый цвет. Выглядит невероятно, будто огромный костер. Хочешь, пришлю тебе фото?”**

Тсукишима наблюдает за тем как бордовый резной лист отрывается от ветки.

Хачименроппи отталкивается от края крыши.

**“Нет, не вешай трубку. Лучше опиши мне дерево так, как его видишь сам.”**

Кленовый листок падает медленно и элегантно. Легкий ветерок заносит его в разные стороны, словно танцуя медленный вальс.

Хачименроппи затыкает уши от свистящего ветра, чтобы лучше слышать голос Тсукишимы.

**“Оно очень красивое. Напоминает мне мех на твоей куртке.”**

Кленовый листок с последним дуновением ветра выходит на финишную прямую на своем пути к земле.

Хачименроппи закрывает глаза. На его лице светится слабая, но счастливая улыбка.

**“Я очень хочу снова посмотреть листопад вместе с тобой.”**

В следующий момент, кленовый листок с оглушающе громким, страшным хрустящим звуком рушится на мягкую подстилку из увядшей травы,

А по другую сторону телефонного звонка Хачименроппи аккуратно приземлился на асфальт.


End file.
